Flirt
by Ookami97
Summary: Cette année, la classe de Seconde A part en voyage à Okinawa, pour les vacances d'été. Enfin, des vacances… Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Alors que les élèves bossent dur sous la chaleur dans ce cadre paradisiaque, d'autres se rapprochent de plus en plus au fil des jours. Quoi de plus romantique qu'un premier baiser près des douches du camping ? [KiriBaku]
1. Partie I

**Auteur:** Ooka' the hardcore KiriBaku shipper

**Titre:** _"Flirt"_

**Disclamer:** _*grommelle*_ Eijiro et Katsuki sont toujours pas à moi... QUAND EST CE QU'ON VA LES REVOIR, D'AILLEURS? ÇA FAIT QUARANTE CHAPITRES QU'ILS ONT DISPARU! RENDEZ-MOI MES BÉBÉS!

**Rating:** K+, vous pouvez lire tranquillou

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Persos:** Eijiro Kirishima, Katsuki Bakugo, le reste de la Seconde A et le _Wonder Trio_ de nos trois profs préférés

**Format:** Two-shot

**Note:** COUCOU ! Vous allez bien ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Vous aimez les chiens ? Et la glace au chocolat ? Moi oui.

Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'on est pas samedi, mais me voici avec un two-shot spécial été,_ Flirt_, que j'ai écrit pendant mes vacances à la mer, à la montagne, bref, où vous voulez. Le beau temps m'a donné envie de voir ce que ça pourrait donner si Katsuki et Eijiro se mettaient à se tourner autour à la plage. Ouais, je sais, vous en rêviez. Moi aussi. Le voici.

Alors, avant de vous laisser lire, laissez-moi vous prévenir que, une fois de plus, ceci est une connerie totale qui a pris des proportions énormes (d'où le format two-shot), où Katsuki a un sale caractère (étonnant n'est ce pas ?), où Midnight se balade en maillot de bain devant ses élèves (OH MON DIEU) et où Izuku se fait laminer au _Uno _(rip petit ange). Vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ce, je vous invite à vous munir de vos plus belles lunettes de soleil, de votre serviette de plage et d'une tranche de pastèque, parce qu'on décolle pour Okinawa ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Partie I_

« Bon, un peu de calme, fit la voix monotone d'Aizawa Shota, professeur principal de la Seconde A, les yeux cernés et le teint pâle, l'air encore plus à bout que d'habitude. Je sais que le cours se termine bientôt, mais j'ai une annonce à vous faire. »

La classe, agitée, occupée à boucler trousses et sac à dos pendant que les bavardages allaient bon train, s'assagit soudainement pour tendre l'oreille. Les brouhahas cessèrent. Ce n'était pas courant que leur senseï leur parle d'_annonce_ si sérieusement, et dans ces cas-là, les apprentis héros de Yuei savaient qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à l'écouter attentivement.

« Bien. Vous savez que les vacances d'été approchent, je ne vous apprend rien. Cette année, le lycée organise une sortie scolaire d'une semaine. Vous êtes libres d'y participer ou non, c'est comme vous voulez… »

Iida, le délégué, s'empressa de se lever à l'entente de l'annonce, droit comme un I, le bras en l'air :

« Monsieur ! Quelle serait la destination du voyage ?

-J'allais y venir, patience, rétorqua Eraser d'un ton las. Tenya se rassit en s'excusant. La destination que nous avons choisie cette année est de premier choix… Vous avez de la chance. Nous allons à Okinawa ! »

À peine ses paroles prononcées, un cri de joie retentit dans la salle de classe. Les remarques fusaient de tous les côtés :

« Okinawa, sérieux ? Le luxe !

-J'y suis jamais allé en plus !

-Ça va sûrement coûter bonbon pour aller là-bas.

-Calmez-vous, on s'entend plus !

-J'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! »

Les élèves avaient instantanément oublié la menace des remontrances de leur enseignant, trop excités à l'idée d'un tel voyage. Denki s'était levé de sa chaise, retourné pour discuter avec ses voisins, Mashirao remuait le bout de sa queue, Toru et Mina avaient presque bondit de joie, Izuku marmonnait dans son coin un flot de paroles difficilement compréhensibles, Mineta hurlait quelque chose à propos de maillots de bain… Parmi cette cohue soudaine, Aizawa ne tenta même pas de lever la voix pour parler par dessus celles de ses élèves. Ceux-ci se turent d'eux-même lorsqu'il remarquèrent le regard noir que leur lançait leur professeur.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Je vais vous distribuer cette décharge, faites-la signer par vos parents et ramenez-la moi avant la fin de la semaine si vous voulez venir. »

L'homme quitta son bureau pour déposer au bout de chaque rangée un paquet des formulaires à remplir que les élèves se firent passer. L'instant d'après, la sonnerie retentissait, et ils étaient tous dehors.

§§§

« Pfff, conneries ! »

Les poings enfoncés dans les poches, la mine renfrognée comme à l'usuel, les sourcils froncés à tel point qu'un pli se formait sur son nez, Katsuki Bakugo venait de shooter férocement dans un caillou traînant sur la chaussée, qui s'envola vers d'autres cieux dès qu'il fut entré en contact avec la pointe de la chaussure de l'adolescent. À côté de lui, les doigts entourés autour des lanières de son sac à dos, un air à peine surpris au visage, celui qui pouvait avoir la fierté de se déclarer son « _meilleur pote_ » sans risque de se faire exploser sur-le-champ : Eijiro Kirishima. Le carmin aux cheveux en pétard prit la parole à son tour :

« Comment ça, _conneries_ ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore ?

-Ce voyage scolaire de mes deux ! Grogna l'adolescent, survolté. Comment cette bande de craignos peut se faire une joie de partir en groupe ? Et ils osent appeler ça _vacances_ ? Quelle blague.

-Attend là, poursuivit Eijiro, tu veux dire que tu ne viens pas ?!

-Ah ! Son éclat de rire était sec, presque nerveux. Bien sûr que non. Me coltiner tous ces cons pendant une semaine alors que je pourrais glander peinard chez moi ? Le choix est vite fait. »

Eijiro eut l'air presque offusqué aux déclarations de son ami. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ses lanières :

« Mais tu déconnes ou quoi ? Ça va être génial ! Okinawa, mec ! Ça pète la classe, tu peux pas rater ça !

-Je m'en fous. J'y suis déjà allé en plus.

-Oui, mais pas avec nous ! Tenta d'argumenter Eijiro qui s'excitait tout seul.

-Raison de plus, gronda le cendré.

-Oh allez quoi, Kat' ! Fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

-La ferme, et m'appelle pas comme ça. Bon, j'y vais, bye.

-Mais… »

Sans même se retourner, Katsuki lui fit un vague signe de la main. Les deux adolescents, qui avaient fait le chemin ensemble depuis le lycée, venaient d'arriver à la gare. Eijiro, qui s'était arrêté d'avancer, regarda la silhouette de son camarade disparaître parmi la foule, une moue boudeuse aux traits. «_Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, Katsuki ! Je n'abandonnerai pas, je t'y traînerai de gré ou de force, tu vas voir ! _», pensa-t-il. Il était plus que déterminé à amener son ami à la mer avec lui.

Le lendemain, à la première pause de la matinée, Kirishima était accoudé au bureau de la bombe à retardement de la Seconde A, qui faisait mine de l'ignorer. De loin, d'autres élèves les observaient, impatients de voir si oui ou non le carmin finirait par se prendre une dérouillée.

« Katsuki ?

-Non.

-Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! Se plaignit le rouquin en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, les deux bras croisés sur la table et la tête posée dessus.

-Tu me prends pour un con ? Je sais ce que tu veux, et c'est _non_. Et t'appuies pas sur mon bureau, menaça-t-il, mais Kirishima poursuivit :

-S'il te plaît.

-Dégage.

-Katsuki, allez !

-Crève ! »

Quelques tables plus loin, Ochaco, Tenya et Izuku observaient la scène. La brunette prit la parole sans quitter le duo des yeux :

« Qu'est ce qu'il essaie de faire, au juste ?

-On dirait que Kirishima-kun cherche à faire céder Bakugo-kun pour qu'il vienne à Okinawa, répondit méthodiquement le délégué. Izuku frissonna.

-Quel inconscient, murmura-t-il, Katchan va l'exploser s'il continue comme ça. »

Mais, à vrai dire, la menace d'une explosion ne semblait pas plus inquiéter le carmin que ça : son alter était parfait pour contrer les étincelles de l'autre adolescent. D'ailleurs, il continuait à pousser le bouchon :

« Katsuki, si tu viens, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pendant un mois. »

Le cendré leva un sourcil.

« Ah ouais ?

-Ouais ! S'exclama le jeune homme, percevant une lueur d'espoir après avoir capté l'attention de son camarade. Mais l'autre garçon ricana :

-Genre, m'inviter au resto midi et soir _tous les jours_ ? »

La joie du rouge retomba comme un soufflet.

« T'abuses… Ça, j'ai pas les moyens, fit Eijiro avec une grimace.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Allez, casse-toi.

-Katsuki ! »

Ochaco pouffa de rire derrière sa main alors qu'Izuku tremblait de terreur, tous ses instincts lui hurlant que le décompte avant l'explosion était lancé.

« Il n'abandonne pas ! Fit la jeune fille.

-Dommage, je l'aimais bien, articula gravement Midoriya.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Deku ? »

Ochaco se retourna vers son ami, maintenant livide. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa place lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin de la pause. Eijiro, désabusé car il n'arrivait pas à ses fins avec l'autre garçon, finit par faire de même.

Entre midi et deux et et à la fin des cours, le petit manège se poursuivit. Eijiro suivait Katsuki comme son ombre, le tannant sans cesse pour le faire craquer, en vain. Même Hanta et Denki avaient fini par y mettre leur grain de sel, redoutant l'implosion imminente du blond :

« Ei', je crois qu'il a vraiment pas envie de venir, tu sais, tenta Sero.

-Ouais, et ça serait con que tu te fasses exploser avant de partir, ajouta Kaminari.

-Mais on peut pas ne pas le laisser venir ! Ça sera super cool que si tout le monde est là !

-Ouais, enfin, si c'est pour se coltiner sa tête des mauvais jours…

-T'as dit quoi ? » Rugit l'intéressé qui entendait toute la conversation. Sero et Kaminari s'empressèrent de débarrasser le plancher dès que le cendré eut élevé la voix, peu désireux de devoir faire face à la colère de leur camarade.

Le soir venu, Eijiro n'avait toujours pas réussit à faire céder son ami. Allongé sur le ventre, vautré sur son matelas et la tête posée sur son oreiller, il fixait l'écran de son portable qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Tous ses textos restaient sans réponse, au point où il en venait à se demander si Katsuki ne l'avait pas bloqué. Il verrouilla son téléphone en soupirant tristement.

Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir pu intégrer Yuei, une chance en or de devenir un héros aussi balèze que Crimson Riot, son idole. Mais il voulait encore profiter de sa vie de lycéen tant qu'il le pouvait, et était persuadé que ça aurait vraiment été génial de pouvoir partager l'expérience d'un camp d'été avec les amis qu'il s'était fait là-bas, Katsuki compris. Certes, il s'entendait très bien avec Hanta et Kaminari, Mina aussi, ainsi que les autres élèves de la classe…. Mais avec lui, c'était autre chose. Il comptait beaucoup pour lui, et leur amitié était sincère et vraie malgré leur différence de personnalité. Ça aurait été tellement cool qu'il soit là… Soudainement, le carmin bondit de son lit, les poings serrés et l'air déterminé. Il n'allait pas abandonner comme ça. Les vrais mecs savaient arriver à leurs fins, surtout s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi important et viril que l'amitié ! Il était déterminé à faire plier son ami, même si pour ça, il devrait faire face au tempérament explosif du blond. Eijiro n'avait peur de rien.

Le jour d'après, il ne perdit pas un instant avant de se remettre à la tâche. Arrivé en cours juste à temps, il prit place sur sa chaise, faisant au passage un signe de main à son camarade qui lui, était déjà là depuis longtemps. Le cendré le capta du coin de l'œil, et alors qu'il tournait le buste vers lui, Eijiro lui souffla, articulant bien pour qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres :

« T'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? »

En guise de réponse, l'adolescent n'eut droit qu'à un magnifique doigt d'honneur, et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, le professeur entrant pile à ce moment là. Mais Kirishima n'allait pas lâcher. Il avait prévu le coup.

§§§

« Donc, tu viens ?

-Non.

-Vraiment pas ?

-Non.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ?

-Non. »

Entre midi et deux, la salle de classe était bien plus déserte que durant les heures de cours. Ne restaient que quelques élèves ayant apporté leur bento pour déjeuner, et deux trois autres qui traînaient, attendant que l'heure de pointe de la cantine soit un peu passée. Kirishima répétait son manège de la veille, à l'exception près que cette fois, au lieu de s'accroupir aux pieds du blond, il s'était mis face à lui, les deux mains posées à plat sur son bureau.

« Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure, ce cirque ? Grogna Kyoka à Denki, qui discutaient tous les deux à quelques tables de là.

-Trop longtemps pour que ça soit réel. Katsuki a même plus l'air énervé. J'ai jamais vu ça.

-Ça devrait plus tarder, à mon avis. » Fit Mina qui s'incrusta dans la conversation.

« Katsuki, dis oui.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît !

-Non.

-Alors, c'est non ?

-Non !

-Ah ! »

Le carmin afficha un large sourire. Katsuki, lui, eut un peu plus de mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé si c'était non, et tu m'as répondu non. Alors c'est oui ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Hurla le blond en se levant de sa chaise, tu penses vraiment m'avoir avec une technique aussi minable ?!

-Oh oh, voilà qu'il s'énerve, fit discrètement Mina.

-C'est pas très viril de revenir sur sa parole, Katsuki. Répondit calmement Eijiro.

-Pardon ?! Parce que c'est viril d'utiliser ce genre de technique vicieuse pourrie ?

-Bah… Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

-Je vais te faire regretter le jour où tu es né, espèce de sale tête de pioche, menaça sèchement le cendré, des étincelles éclatant au creux de ses mains alors qu'il contournait la table pour attraper Eijiro et lui faire passer l'envie de continuer son petit jeu.

-Hé, hé, du calme ! Le fautif mis ses deux mains en face de lui lorsque Bakugo l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, Katsuki, allez quoi. Tu viens de me dire oui.

-T'es bouché ou c'est comment ? J't'ai pas dit oui ! J'crois que t'as besoin que je te remette les idées en place, gronda-t-il en approchant dangereusement sa main du visage du carmin.

-Att… ! »

Une détonation retentit dans la salle de classe, bientôt suivie d'une colonne de fumée qui s'échappait de la tempe du carmin. Heureusement, le jeune homme n'avait rien, et il désactiva son alter comme si de rien n'était, sa peau devenue aussi dure que la pierre retrouvant sa texture habituelle.

« C'est bon, tu t'es défoulé ? Fit-il avec un rictus. Katsuki le lâcha en le repoussant en arrière.

-Pas suffisamment. Attend cet aprèm', tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre.

-Bah, tant que tu viens…

-Tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

-C'est pour la bonne cause ! Je te ferai céder par tous les moyens, ricana Eijiro en s'asseyant au bord du bureau de Tooru, qui se trouvait juste devant celui de Katsuki. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à soupirer bruyamment.

-J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi casse-couilles. Tu commence à me gonfler.

-Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je te lâche la grappe, pas vrai ? »

Quelques volutes d'une fumée grisâtre fuitaient encore des paumes de l'adolescent, qui disparurent lorsque celui-ci fourra ses poings au fond de ses poches. Il retourna s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise. Eijiro ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, un sourire en coin qu'il avait du mal à réprimer aux traits. Il sentait que son ami était à deux doigts de craquer.

§§§

Deux longues semaines étaient passées. Les élèves n'en pouvaient plus. La chaleur de l'été japonais commençait à se faire de moins en moins supportable, et durant les heures de cours, même ouvrir toutes les fenêtres ne suffisait pas à créer un courant d'air assez rafraîchissant. La classe de l'après-midi était éreintante, épuisante, semblable à une véritable torture. Courir, sauter, se battre sous la chaleur étouffante et avec leurs costumes était beaucoup moins drôle qu'au début de l'année, lorsque la brise de printemps accompagnait encore leurs entraînements.

On était vendredi soir. C'était le dernier jour de cours du semestre. Demain, ils seraient en vacances. Après le retentissement de la sonnerie, Midnight, qui leur faisait exceptionnellement classe cet après-midi, les libéra en leur rappelant une dernière fois :

« Bon, les enfants, nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas que demain, le départ pour le voyage est à sept heures tapantes, devant le lycée… N'arrivez pas en retard sinon le car partira sans vous, vous êtes prévenus ! »

Elle quitta la salle dans le brouhaha de ses élèves, déjà partis mentalement depuis quinze bonnes minutes et qui pouvaient enfin souffler. Pendant que certains étaient déjà sur le départ, d'autre se tassaient en petits groupes pour discuter. Eijiro était entouré de Sero et de Kaminari :

« Putain les gars, j'ai trop hâte.

-Moi aussi ! Faut que je me bouge pour faire ma valise, ce soir.

-Tu déconnes, t'as pas encore commencé ? T'es bon pour oublier la moitié de tes affaires. Pense au maillot, au moins, hein. »

Une ou deux tapes viriles sur l'épaule plus tard, le trio finit par se dissoudre et chacun des élèves de la Seconde A quittèrent les lieux pour retourner à leur domicile, impatients de s'atteler aux derniers préparatifs de leur voyage. Demain, ils seraient à Okinawa, et pourraient enfin, _enfin _profiter de la mer et de toutes les possibilités qu'elle avait à leur offrir.

Samedi matin, sept heures tapantes. Sur le campus du lycée Yuei, désert en ce premier jour de vacances d'été, un bus était garé, ses portes ouvertes, un chauffeur en Ray-Ban et casquette de pilote à son bord. En plus d'avoir l'air super cool, il allait aussi devoir s'armer de patience pendant le trajet à venir : une vingtaine d'élèves surexcités et drôlement bien réveillés patientaient devant les portes pendant que les trois professeurs qui encadraient la sortie les comptaient pour s'assurer qu'aucune tête ne manquait à l'appel.

Alors qu'Eraser Head leur grondait d'une voix fatiguée de bien vouloir avoir l'obligeance de se calmer un peu, Present Mic, épaulé par Midnight, scrutait la liste de présence qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Soudain, la jeune femme releva la tête en voyant une silhouette entrer dans son champ de vision périphérique.

« Ah, Katsuki, te voilà enfin ! Tu es pile à l'heure, dépêche-toi d'aller te ranger, on va vous faire monter. »

Elle n'eut qu'un grognement ennuyé en guise de réponse, et l'adolescent tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre -à contre cœur, vu la mine aigrie qu'il affichait- le reste de ses petits camarades. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent d'ailleurs de s'écrier :

« Hé, mais t'es là, toi ? Alors t'es venu, finalement ?

-J'y crois pas, le forcing d'Eijiro a vraiment fonctionné !

-On va avoir droit à une super ambiance pendant le voyage, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

-La ferme, bande de ratés ! Me parlez pas ! »

Eijiro, un large sourire au visage, accueillit joyeusement son ami lorsque ce dernier vint se placer à côté de lui au bout de la file :

« Salut, Katsuki. Bien dormi ?

-Toi, tu la boucles. Je veux pas t'entendre.

-C'est super cool que tu sois venu. Tu gères. Tu verras, tu vas t'éclater.

-Ferme-là, à la fin ! »

En effet, le forcing du carmin avait aboutit. À force de se faire rabâcher jour -et presque nuit- les oreilles avec ses lamentations et ses supplications, le pauvre blond n'avait eu d'autre choix que de finir par accepter les demandes incessantes -et surtout insupportables- de son ami aux cheveux en pétard. Pourquoi est ce qu'il était pote avec lui, déjà ? Le jeune homme enfonça encore plus ses poings au fond de ses poches, roulant de l'épaule pour réajuster la lanière du lourd sac de voyage qu'il portait sur le dos. Kirishima se pencha légèrement en arrière, avisant la taille du bagage.

« Eh ben, t'en a pris, des choses ! Il a l'air méga lourd ton sac.

-Mmh.

-Moi, j'ai réussit à tout faire rentrer dans un seul sac à dos ! Fit fièrement le rouge en tendant son éternel sac de cours _Nike_ du bout du bras.

-J'parie que t'a oublié la moitié de tes fringues, espèce de con, grogna Katsuki qui commençait à se détendre malgré lui. Même s'il n'avait que peu dormi et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là, là tout de suite, ce sentiment de haine profonde et d'exaspération commençait à s'estomper peu à peu au profit d'une résignation contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter.

-Même pas ! J'ai tout vérifié trois fois, se défendit fièrement l'autre garçon en remettant son sac sur son dos.

-Wouah, incroyable. Tu deviendrais intelligent ? J'y crois pas. »

Alors que Bakugo se foutait gentiment de lui, Kirishima se défendait à moitié, trop heureux de voir que son ami était réellement là. Il avait vraiment réussit à le convaincre ! Lui, Eijiro Kirishima, jeune homme lambda, avait réussit à faire céder la tête de mule internationale qu'était Katsuki Bakugo ! Il se sentait déborder de fierté, et il avait de quoi se vanter pour au moins les trente ans à venir. Alors qu'il jubilait intérieurement, la voix retentissante de Mic lui vrilla les tympans en le rappelant à l'ordre :

« Mettez vos valises dans la soute, les mioches ! On décolle ! »

Les élèves de la Seconde A s'exécutèrent en geignant, bien qu'habitués à la voix tonitruante de leur professeur d'anglais. Puis, ils montèrent à bord du car, et cinq minutes plus tard, décollaient pour l'aéroport de Haneda.

Ils avaient un peu moins de trente minutes de trajet avant d'arriver. Ça ne serait qu'une fois dans l'avion que le vrai voyage commencerait (et ils en avaient bien pour six heures), mais ils ne le réalisaient pas encore, trop heureux de mettre un pied dans le bus, preuve que la promesse se concrétisait vraiment.

Les vingt élèves -grâce à la fleur que leur avait fait Katsuki, c'est à dire, les gratifier de sa noble présence- étaient au complet. Ils s'étaient installés deux par deux sur les deux rangées du bus, par duo d'affinité, ou dans d'autres cas, plus rare, un peu par dépit, et les discussions allaient bon train. Le chauffeur réajusta ses Ray-Ban sur son nez en étouffant un soupir. Heureusement qu'ils n'en avait que pour une demie-heure.

Mina, installée à côté de Kyoka qui se tenait sagement du côté de la fenêtre, se tourna vers Eijiro qui était dans la rangée d'en face. Elle l'alpagua :

« Hé, Ei' ! Alors, tu as réussi à le faire céder, hein ? T'as fais comment ?

-Il lui a taillé une pipe, ricana une voix derrière les deux garçons, qui devait sûrement appartenir soit à Kaminari, soit à Sero. Le cendré se retourna d'un bond à l'entente de la plaisanterie, que dis-je, de _l'affront_, de petites explosions crépitant déjà aux creux de ses paumes.

-J'vais te buter, espèce de sale con ! Répète un peu pour voir ?

-Katsuki ! Gronda la voix de Midnight qui se tenait près du chauffeur, à la tête du convoi, et qui pour une fois ne portait pas sa tenue d'héroïne sexy mais un jean et un débardeur, tu es prié de ne pas utiliser ton alter sur tes petits camarades ! Assied-toi !

-'Conneries, grommela le blond en se rasseyant lourdement sur son siège, non sans avoir fusillé d'un regard plus que noir les deux idiots derrière lui.

-Cherche pas, fit Eijiro en se penchant par dessus l'accoudoir pour répondre à son amie, c'est le pouvoir de l'amitié, il a pas pu résister.

-Je t'entends, espèce de con ! » Hurla Bakugo qui commençait déjà a regretter d'être venu. Malheureusement pour lui, le voyage ne faisait que commencer.

La trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se déroula néanmoins sans encombres majeures. Une fois que Katsuki eut poussé une ou deux gueulantes, le bus avait retrouvé son calme, seulement bercé de quelques discussions à droite et à gauche. Ils étaient à peine partis depuis dix minutes qu'une voix s'éleva plus haut que les autres. C'était Ochaco, qui s'était redressée sur son siège :

« Ça vous dirait de faire un jeu jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ?

-Un jeu ? Quel genre ? Fit Toru qui enleva un écouteur de son oreille invisible.

-Ben, je sais pas trop, quelque chose auquel on pourrait tous participer, tenta la brunette.

-Un _Johnny Depp_ ! Fit Denki que tout le monde ignora. En plus, personne ne connaissait ce jeu.

-Des devinettes des ténèbres, répondit Fumikage qui ne l'avait pas encore ouverte depuis le début du trajet et qui se prit lui aussi un vent monumental.

-Un questionnaire historique ! Momo s'emballait toute seule mais l'idée ne sembla pas plaire à ses camarades.

-Révisons les tables de multiplication ! Fit sérieusement Tenya mais il se dépêcha de se rasseoir face aux protestations véhémentes des autres élèves.

-Ah ! Et si on faisait un _Tu préfères_ ? Fit Mina qui se réveilla soudain. Là, on va rigoler !

-Oh non, firent Mezo et Sato que personne n'entendirent.

-Un _Tu préfères_ ? Répéta Izuku qui n'avait pas l'air de connaître l'existence du jeu.

-Ouais ! En gros, tu proposes deux choix impossibles à ton partenaire, et il doit te dire celui qu'il préfère.

-C'est complètement idiot ! Fit Yuuga d'une voix aiguë, mais lui aussi passa à la trappe.

-Ouais… C'est un peu comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra, c'est ça ? Fit Shoto avec flegme. Ashido s'empressa d'acquiescer :

-Voilà, Shoto, toi au moins tu comprends vite. Bon, qui commence ?

-T'as qu'a donner l'exemple, fit Tsuyu qui s'était tourné vers elle.

-Ok, ok ! Bon, Kyoka, tiens toi prête. »

Mina s'était retournée vers sa partenaire de voyage qui débrancha son lobe de la prise jack de son téléphone portable.

« Quoi ?

-On fait un _Tu préfères_.

-Ah ? Et alors, qu'est ce que je dois choisir ?

-Attend, j'y ai pas encore réfléchi ! Voyons… »

La rose sembla cogiter pendant de longues secondes, durant lesquelles le bus avait retrouvé un silence qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. C'était comme si tous restaient pendus aux lèvres de Pinky. Elle s'écria enfin, fière de son idée :

« J'ai trouvé ! Haha, tu ne vas ja-maiiiis pouvoir choisir. Alors, tu préfères manger un kilo d'asticots vivants ou boire un litre de mon acide ? »

Le silence dura encore un court, très court instant. Puis le vacarme repartit d'un coup :

« C'est dégueulasse !

-C'est moi ou c'est extrêmement tendancieux ? Fit Mineta.

-Oh mon dieu… » Ochaco se tassa sur son siège, regrettant sa proposition de jeu. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

À l'avant du bus, même Midnight et Mic, qui écoutaient distraitement les discussions de leurs élèves, pouffèrent. La pauvre Kyoka, elle, semblait avoir littéralement planté.

« … Quoi ? Finit-elle par articuler.

-Tu préfères manger un kilo d'asticots ou boire un litre d'acide ?

-Mina…

-Tu dois choisir ! »

La brune souffla. Elle prit un instant pour considérer la proposition, et finit par répondre, dégoûtée :

« … J'imagine que le moins pire, c'est les asticots… Si je buvais un litre de ton acide, ma gorge fondrait.

-C'est gore, commenta Fumikage.

-Ok ! Fit Ashido, hilare. Elle était vraiment fière d'elle. Bon, au suivant ! »

Le trajet passa sans même qu'il ne s'en rendent compte. Après qu'Izuku ait préféré jeter toutes ses figurines d'All Might plutôt que de devoir tuer son idole en personne, que Koji ait préféré vendre des poissons à la criée plutôt que de chanter un concert de rock, que Momo ait préféré dormir dans un carton pour une nuit que dans un hôtel miteux toute sa vie, et j'en passe, le bus s'arrêta enfin aux portes de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Les élèves allaient embarquer pour plus de six heures de vol, et le voyage promettait d'être long.

§§§

« Aaaaah, je suis claqué !

-Et moi donc, j'en peux plus !

-Je veux dormir… Un hôtel… Un lit… Pitié… »

Aéroport de Naha, quinze heures de l'après-midi. Les élèves de Yuei et leurs trois professeurs descendaient de l'avion qui les avait amenés depuis Tokyo, tous plus ou moins cassés par la longueur du trajet. Quelques énergumènes semblaient toutefois être en forme, comme Yuuga, Tsuyu ou même Katsuki qui étaient des rares à ne pas se plaindre. Eijiro se tourna vers son ami :

« Je suis mort… Comment est ce que tu peux être aussi en forme ?

-J'ai une meilleure condition physique que la tienne.

-Ah bah merci… Non mais, sérieux, t'es même pas fatigué ? Un tout petit peu ? Non ?

-Je prends souvent l'avion, gros débile. Et puis il m'en faut plus que ça pour me faire geindre comme une mauviette. Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Ah, je vois, Monsieur a l'habitude de voyager en jet privé, hein ? »

Pendant qu'Eijiro s'étirait, Aizawa s'approcha du groupe en frappant dans ses mains. Il commença :

« Bon, un peu de tenue, je vous prie. Ce ne sont pas des apprentis héros que j'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi mais plutôt un tas de loques. Comment comptez-vous devenir la crème des justiciers si vous vous mettez à pleurnicher au moindre petit voyage en avion ?

-Bien envoyé, siffla Katsuki avec un rictus avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part du carmin.

-Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines : un car nous attends à la sortie de l'aéroport, nous avons encore une heure et demie de route avant d'arriver au campement.

-Oh non, pas encore… Attendez, au _campement_ ?

-Pas à l'hôtel, plutôt ?

-Il n'a jamais été question d'un hôtel, répondit leur professeur, impassible.

-… Ne nous dites pas que vous allez nous faire dormir dans un camping ? Il est où, le luxe d'Okinawa ?

-Dans la fougue de votre jeunesse, j'imagine ? De toute façon, c'est comme ça. Assez bavardé ! »

Les élèves étaient sidérés. Le fourbe ! Ils en étaient persuadés : il n'avait jamais été question de dormir dans un camping. Bon, il n'avait jamais été question de dormir dans un hôtel non plus, ils s'étaient sûrement fait des idées, mais quand même ! Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment, il s'agissait plus de sortir de cet aéroport et de trouver le bus qui les emmènerait au lieu dit. Le petit groupe emboîta le pas des professeurs jusqu'à la sortie de cette immense cage de verre.

Dès qu'ils eurent enfin mit un pied à l'extérieur, l'air des tropiques les fit instantanément retrouver leur verve. C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée, un ciel d'un bleu des plus purs et saturé, vierge de tout nuage. Les trente degrés ambiants se mêlaient à merveille avec les plantes exotiques plantées partout aux abords de l'aéroport, et les élèves pouvaient déjà s'imaginer à la mer, en train de barboter entre les vagues. La fatigue s'était envolée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Ils montaient dans le bus un quart d'heure plus tard, et l'après-midi arrivait à terme lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination.

§§§

« _Camp d'entraînement de Yama Gusuku_ ? C'est… Une plaisanterie, n'est ce pas ? »

Les vingt adolescents se tenaient devant un écriteau de bois, surplombant un torii protégé de deux imposantes statues de _Shisa_, les lions gardiens des lieux. C'était l'entrée du dit camp d'entraînement. Les trois adultes qui les accompagnaient les dépassèrent, avec au visage l'air qu'arborent ceux qui n'ont rien à se reprocher.

« Vous voyez bien que non, commença Midnight, un poing sur la hanche.

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi, _pupils_ ? Un hôtel quatre étoiles avec une suite par personne ? Fit Mic.

-Vous me décevez, ajouta calmement Aizawa, qui, étrangement, malgré la chaleur, portait toujours son éternelle tenue noire. Vous croyiez vraiment qu'un lycée de _super-héros_ vous inviterait à Okinawa tous frais payés ? Vous n'avez pas trouvé ça louche une seule seconde ? Si vous continuez à foncer tête baissée comme ça, vous ne ferez pas long feu. »

Les élèves se décomposaient lentement mais sûrement. Eux qui s'attendaient à passer de véritables vacances de rêve tombaient de haut. Un piège. Ils avaient été piégés par leurs profs. Alors que Denki s'écriait, outré, que ce n'était pas digne d'un héros de faire un coup bas pareil, la voix cinglante de Katsuki couvrit la sienne :

« Bande de cas ! Vous n'aviez vraiment rien deviné ? Comment vous pouvez être aussi cons, vous le faites exprès ?!

-Il est mal placé pour l'ouvrir, lui… Les remarques commencèrent à fuser.

-Katchan a raison, comment est ce qu'on a pu se laisser duper comme ça ?

-En même temps, Aizawa-senseï nous a bel et bien parlé de _vacances_… Non ?

-Dis donc, Katsuki, fit Eijiro, si tu l'avais deviné, t'aurais pas pu me le dire ?

-Et puis quoi, encore ? T'es censé être assez intelligent pour le deviner tout seul, abruti. Et ça vaut pour tous les autres aussi !

-Ah ça va, n'en rajoute pas ! »

Ce fut dans une ambiance bien moins joyeuse qu'au départ que les Secondes A récupérèrent leurs sacs dans la soute du car et emboîtèrent le pas à leurs professeurs qui commençaient à s'avancer à l'intérieur du camp.

Malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient pas le nier, s'il y avait bien un point sur lequel leurs enseignants ne leur avaient pas menti, c'était le cadre : la végétation luxuriante de l'île fleurissait absolument partout, des palmiers et des ficus ombrageaient tout le camp, ne laissant filtrer que de rares rai de lumière sur le sol sableux. De temps à autres, un gros buisson de bougainvilliers aux pétales violets apportait une large touche de couleur, et des fleurs d'hibiscus semblaient sortir de cette flore comme pour rappeler leur existence. On se serait presque cru au Paradis. Presque, car à peine arrivés, leurs professeurs repartirent à l'attaque :

« Bien, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de notre semaine. Allons, ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement. Vous n'êtes pas contents d'être à Okinawa ? »

Un vague grognement s'éleva. Eraser repris :

« Vous allez vous mettre en binôme. Vous travaillerez ensemble pendant tout le séjour, considérez ce camp comme un entraînement idéal en vue d'une future collaboration avec un autre héros.

-Monsieur ! C'était Tenya qui, comme à son habitude, faisait du zèle, et si l'on prévoit une carrière en solo ?

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend, jeunes gens. Votre futur est peut être loin de ce que vous avez pu imaginer. Maintenant, trêves de bavardages ! Mettez vous à deux et prenez une de ces tentes (il désigna du bout du pouce une pile de tentes bien emballées juste derrière lui). Vous avez une heure pour vous installer. Après quoi nous nous pencherons un peu plus en détail sur le déroulement du séjour. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, allez ! »

C'était facile à dire. Les élèves étaient encore un peu rancuniers et déçus, mais ils ne devaient pas se laisser abattre. Après tout, Aizawa n'avait pas tord : à partir de l'instant où ils avaient posé le pied à Yuei, ils devenaient des graines de héros. L'oisiveté et l'insouciance n'étaient plus pour eux. Eijiro se redressa, réajustant la lanière de son sac sur son dos. Il cligna des paupières lorsqu'une silhouette le frôla : c'était Katsuki, qui fit l'aller retour pour aller prendre une des tentes mises à leur disposition. Il revint se planter en face de lui :

« Bon, espèce de tête de con. Tu m'a emballé là-dedans alors tu vas me filer un coup de main. »

Traduire par : « _Mettons-nous ensemble_ ». Et sur ses paroles, il fourra la tente dans les bras du carmin sans même lui demander son avis et commença à s'avancer sous les palmiers pour trouver une place un peu à l'écart. Kirishima se contenta de hausser les épaules et se mit à le suivre.

§§§

« Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'as jamais monté une tente de ta vie ?

-Arrête de hurler ! J'suis sûr qu'il faut s'y prendre comme ça, laisse-moi faire, un peu !

-Tu déconnes ? Si j'te laisse gérer on en a encore pour au moins deux jours, abruti. Donne-moi ça. »

Des cris s'élevaient sur le camp, faisant redresser la tête aux autres élèves, eux aussi occupés avec la mise en place de leur abri. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître les voix de Katsuki et d'Eijiro à qui, apparemment, le montage de la tente donnait un peu de fil à retordre. Denki souffla à Sero, son binôme :

« Pauvre Eijiro. Déjà que c'est pas des vacances, il va vivre un véritable enfer avec Katsuki. »

Un piquet dans la main, un maillet dans l'autre, le rouquin regardait faire son camarade d'un œil dubitatif pendant que ce dernier se battait contre la toile.

« Saloperie ! J'vais t'exploser !

-Non, Katsuki ! Fais pas ça, on en a besoin pour dormir ! »

Il réussit à lui arracher le tissu des mains _in extremis_ avant que le cendré ne décide de mettre fin à la vie de cette pauvre tente. Kirishima souffla :

« Bon, du calme. Il est où, le plan ?

-On a pas besoin d'un plan pour monter une tente. File- moi la toile.

-Non ! Toi, file-moi le plan ! »

Les deux camarades étaient repartis dans leur dispute, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dans leur dos les coupe dans leurs hurlements :

« Hé, ça suffit comme ça, vous deux ! Midnight avait troqué son débardeur contre un haut de maillot. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semblait prête à leur voler dans les plumes : je vous signale que tout le monde a pratiquement terminé, on n'attend plus que vous ! Si vous voulez bien accélérer un peu, ça serait pas de refus ! Gronda l'héroïne.

-Oui Madame… Marmonna Eijiro. Il réussit à récupérer le plan et l'aplatit sur le sol.

-Si tu montes ça avec un_ plan_, fit Katsuki avec dédain, je te renie.

-Mais oui, mais oui… Allez, aide-moi au lieu de passer ton temps à râler. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, une magnifique tente flambant neuve était montée sous les palmiers. Eijiro l'admirait avec le même regard qu'aurait posé un père sur son enfant, et Katsuki, quand à lui, grinçait des dents. Le rouquin ignorait royalement la mauvaise humeur de son ami et lança :

« Tu vois qu'il fallait utiliser le plan.

-Boucle-la ! Gronda le cendré, mais comme d'habitude son camarde n'était absolument pas intimidé. Il était d'ailleurs déjà occupé à dérouler à l'intérieur de leur abri de fortune les matelas gonflables et les sacs de couchage fournis par leurs enseignants.

-File-moi un coup de main ! » Fit-il à l'autre adolescent qui vint le rejoindre en grognant.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur Okinawa lorsque tous les élèves furent rassemblés à ce qui avait été originalement nommé « _point de rassemblement_ » par leurs professeurs : le centre même du campement. Ils étaient tous absolument décalqués par cette journée et n'avaient plus qu'une envie : pouvoir s'installer confortablement et enfin espérer un peu de détente. La fatigue les rendait particulièrement calmes, aussi, Aizawa n'eut pas besoin de réclamer le silence pour se lancer :

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes installés, nous allons vous expliquer un peu le déroulement de cette semaine. Le matin, votre réveil sonnera à six heures. Vos entraînements consisteront à travailler sur l'attaque et la défense en binôme. Être un héros, c'est aussi savoir protéger les arrières de son coéquipier, et pas seulement s'appuyer sur lui. »

Il marqua une pause, balayant l'assemblée du regard. En face de lui, les élèves étaient cernés, les bras ballants, étouffant un bâillement de temps à autres. Il fit un signe de tête à Hizashi qui prit la parole à son tour :

« Réveillez-vous, _kids_ ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle : les entraînements ne dureront que jusqu'à quatorze heures. Après, vous serez_ free_ tout le reste de l'après-midi !

-On vous laisse quartier libre jusqu'à vingt heures, après vous revenez sur le camp. Vous voyez, on ne vous a pas vraiment menti, au final. » Termina Midnight.

L'épuisement qui régnait comme une masse sombre au dessus de la tête des élèves s'évapora instantanément. Avant que le brouhaha ne devienne incontrôlable, Eraser leva la voix :

« On vous laisse tranquille pour ce soir, si vous nous cherchez, nos quartiers sont dans les bungalows à l'entrée du camp. Vous trouverez nourriture et ustensiles de cuisine à votre disposition juste ici, alors débrouillez-vous ! »

Et sur ses paroles, les trois héros disposèrent, laissant derrière eux leurs vingt élèves qui avaient étrangement retrouvé le sourire.

« C'est un miracle !

-Finalement, c'était juste cinquante pour cent d'arnaque.

-Je trouve que c'est un bon fonctionnement. On doit pas oublier qu'on est des futurs héros, de toute façon !

-Qu'est ce qu'on va se faire à manger ? Quelqu'un sait cuisiner ? »

Les bavardages allaient maintenant bon train alors que les adolescents prenaient possession des lieux, se répartissant les tâches pour être le plus efficace possible. Une heure et demie plus tard, le repas était terminé, les assiettes et les couverts lavés, et les Secondes discutaient dans le calme à la lumière des torches qui éclairaient le camp. Ce fut à ce moment là que Katsuki, assis aux côtés d'Eijiro qui tapait la discute avec d'autres camarades, se leva pour quitter la table. Son ami ne manqua pas de le remarquer :

« Tu t'en vas déjà, Kat' ?

-Je vais me coucher.

-Quoi ? Mais il est à peine vingt et une heure !

-La ferme ! »

Il quitta le petit groupe sur ces paroles bienveillantes et ne tarda pas à disparaître derrière la lourde masse végétale qui entourait les lieux. Eijiro le regarda s'éloigner avec un soupir, et Mina lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule :

« Fais pas cette tête. C'est déjà bien qu'il soit venu avec nous.

-Je sais, mais ça serait bien qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus.

-Il l'est déjà avec toi.

-Oui mais je veux dire, avec tout le monde !

-Tu ne peux pas lui demander de changer totalement, fit Hanta en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise en bois sur laquelle il était assis. Il est comme ça, c'est un peu un loup solitaire.

-Ouais, avec un caractère de cochon en prime ! » Ricana la rose.

Kirishima ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. C'était vrai que Katsuki avait un côté un peu animal, à sa façon… Mais l'adolescent ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de vouloir voir son ami passer un bon moment. Depuis leur départ, Bakugo avait eut l'air tout, sauf heureux de partir. Il avait forcé en espérant le décoincer un peu, mais au final le jeune homme s'était juste renfermé encore plus sur lui-même et son air renfrogné des mauvais jours ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant. Il commençait peut-être à regretter un peu d'avoir autant insisté… Mais Eijiro ne se laissa pas abattre. S'il était la cause de la présence du blond explosif ici, au camp d'entraînement de la Seconde A à Okinawa, alors il ferait de son mieux pour qu'il passe un bon séjour. Il se leva à son tour :

« Je vais aller me coucher, moi aussi. On va se lever tôt demain et à mon avis, si les profs ont eu la gratitude de nous laisser nos aprèm' de libre, c'est qu'ils prévoient de nous en faire baver.

-Quoi ? Arrête, commence pas à faire ton rabat-joie !

-Je pense qu'il a raison. De toute façon, je suis crevée aussi, fit Kyoka qui s'était jointe à eux durant la conversation. Bonne nuit ! »

Elle quitta la table après s'être étirée, et Eijiro fit de même. Peu à peu, le point de rassemblement devint de plus en plus calme et il était tout juste vingt deux heures lorsque tous eurent regagné leurs tentes. Ils ne savaient pas encore qu'une véritable séance de torture les attendaient le lendemain.

_À __suivre… _

* * *

_ *en train d'ériger un autel à la gloire du KiriBaku*_

_*se retourne*_

Ah, vous avez déjà terminé ? Ça vous a plu ? Bon.

Vous avez lu la première partie, si vous êtes chauds, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour… _*roulement de tambour*_ La deuxième partie ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ?

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, double merci et double pouce en l'air pour vous si vous prenez le temps de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, moi, je vais préparer ma valise parce que je repars. À... La prochaine, je vous poste la suite dès que je rentre. C'est à dire dans approximativement plus ou moins environ une semaine. D'ici là, hydratez-vous et shippez un max.

Bye!


	2. Partie II

Ah, vous êtes là, vous ? C'est super ! Comme promis, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la partie DEUX ! (Fais un deux avec ses doigts comme Passe-partout avec les clés dans Fort Boyard).

Bon, je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous laisse profiter de l'évolution des sentiments de deux adolescents envahis par les phéromones et la testostérone et le soleil et… Bref. J'arrête. Je suis lourde, je sais. Désolée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Partie II_

« Allez, allez, allez ! Levez-moi un peu plus ces genoux !

-Nous faire courir dans le sable de bon matin, c'est plus qu'abusé ! Ça devrait être interdit ! Ah, j'en peux plus ! »

Vêtue d'un bikini rouge flamboyant, la chevelure remontée en une queue de cheval, des lunettes de soleil posées sur l'arrête de son nez, Midnight siffla dans son sifflet d'argent, son cri strident ayant pour but de motiver ses élèves qui faisaient, plus de force que de gré, un footing matinal sur la plage. Derrière l'horizon, le disque orange du soleil se levait sur la mer, projetant ses rayons en un million de paillettes qui brillaient sur l'eau. Le jour s'était à peine levé que la chaleur commençait déjà à monter, et ceux qui se faisaient une joie de partir en vacances regrettaient déjà d'être venus.

Une bonne suée plus tard, l'entraînement en binômes commença enfin. Il était certes épuisant mais les élèves semblaient bien se faire à ce nouveau type d'exercice qu'ils n'avaient que peu travaillé jusqu'à lors. Ce ne fut qu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, alors que le soleil était à son zénith et que bon nombre d'entre eux se retrouvaient étalés sur le sol, morts de chaud et d'épuisement, que leurs professeurs leur offrirent leur premier vrai _quartier libre_ de la semaine.

Katsuki, qui venait de terminer d'une traite la totalité de sa bouteille d'eau, s'essuya le menton d'un revers de main en grognant :

« Qu'est ce qu'on est supposés foutre, maintenant ?

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Mina était juste derrière lui, et elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules avant de se faire jeter par le garçon : on va à la mer !

-La mer ? Fit Izuku qui remontait les manches de sa combinaison verte.

-Ouais ! On est à Okinawa, ça serait un crime de pas aller profiter de la plage ! En plus, elle est juste à deux pas, regardez ! »

Elle pointa du doigt l'horizon, illuminé par l'éclat bleu des eaux du Pacifique. Avec les palmiers qui bordaient les plages de sable blanc, la proposition semblait soudainement très alléchante. D'un commun accord, les élèves retournèrent sur le camp pour troquer leur tenues d'apprentis héros contre leurs maillots de bain et une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient installés au bord de l'eau.

Alors qu'Ochaco, aidée de Tsuyu, plantait dans le sable un large parasol qu'elles s'apprêtaient à déplier, une bonne partie des garçons s'était déjà jetée à l'eau, hormis Iida qui était occupé à donner un coup de main à Momo avec un deuxième parasol, Koji et Fumikage qui se tenaient à l'ombre, et Katsuki qui regardait faire « cette bande d'idiots » les bras croisés sur le torse et la mâchoire serrée. Eijiro, qui venait de renvoyer à Denki la gerbe d'eau que celui-ci lui avait expédiée en pleine face, remarqua soudain qu'il manquait un élément essentiel à son décor. Il se retourna à droite et à gauche avant de repérer son ami sur le sable, bien visible avec son short de bain rouge. Il sortit de l'eau pour aller le rejoindre. Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'alpagua avec un large sourire :

« Katsuki, tu fais quoi ? Viens !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est super bonne !

-J'm'en fous.

-Oh allez, tu vas pas faire la gueule toute la semaine, quand même. Viens, j'te dis !

-T'es sourd ? Casse-toi ! »

Les cris avaient fait se retourner les élèves restés sur le sable. Momo, qui s'était à présent agenouillée près de Jiro, lui étalant une dose de crème solaire dans le dos, commença :

« Ils passent leur temps à hurler, ces deux-là. Ils ne s'arrêtent donc jamais ?

-Bah, laisse couler, tu sais comment ils sont… Hé, mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »

Momo s'arrêta dans sa tâche. À quelques pas d'elles à peine, Eijiro avait activé son alter et soulevé Katsuki du sol, qu'il portait à présent sur son épaule à la manière d'un sac de pommes de terre, l'entraînant jusqu'à la mer alors que le cendré tentait en vain de l'exploser pour le faire lâcher.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel ? Pose-moi ou je t'éclate !

-Essaie seulement ! Tes explosions ne me font rien, espèce de pétard mouillé. »

Eijiro avait déjà un pied dans l'eau. Un pas de plus et elle lui arrivait à la taille.

« Eijiro, si tu me fous à la flotte je te jure que je te noie, connard ! Repose-moi sur le sable ! »

Mais le carmin avait prévu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et il ignora les avertissements de son ami pour le jeter sans douceur aucune dans la mer claire. Un gros _plouf_ plus tard, Katsuki était trempé jusqu'aux os, et se jetait sur Eijiro pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

« Putain de merde, tu fais vraiment chier ! T'es mort, sale con ! Viens ici ! »

Eijiro, hilare, se défendait à peine alors que le cendré l'avait saisit par le cou pour lui faire une prise. Les autres élèves assistaient à la scène, un peu inquiets il fallait l'avouer, redoutant pour la vie d'un certain jeune homme à l'alter de durcissement. Mais quand ils virent que les deux garçons semblaient se chamailler plus qu'autre chose et que Katsuki avait même l'air de se _marrer_, ils laissèrent tomber pour retourner à leur activités respectives.

§§§

« Tiens, Deku. _Plus quatre_ dans tes dents.

-Ugh… T'abuses, Katchan…

-La ferme. Prends tes cartes, sale nerd.

-C'est pas possible, il a récupéré tous les _Plus quatre_ du jeu ou quoi ? »

Assis en rond à même le sol, les cartes rouges et noires du _Uno_ entre les mains, Katsuki, Eijiro, Mina, Izuku, Ochaco et Tenya s'adonnaient à une partie presque sanglante. Le cendré semblait avoir dans sa main toutes les cartes attaques, et il n'hésitait pas un seul instant à en mettre plein la figure à Izuku qui était à sa gauche. Étrangement, Eijiro, à sa droite, ne s'était encore rien pris. Le vert piocha ses cartes en soupirant. Ce fut au tour de la brunette, assise à côté de son ami. Elle lui souffla :

« C'est l'heure de ta vengeance. Tiens, je change de sens !

-Merci Ochaco, mais je suis pas sûr que…

-Allez, bats-toi ! »

La jeune fille semblait prendre ça très au sérieux. Elle n'acceptait pas de voir son ami se faire laminer juste sous ses yeux. Midoriya ne semblait pas tout à fait en confiance mais tenta quand même :

« Tu passes ton tour, Katchan… Il posa sur le tas une carte S_top_. Le blond ne tarda pas à voir rouge.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, _je passe mon tour_ ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

-Hé, du calme ! »

Mais alors que les deux garçons étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains, Momo s'était approchée d'eux, les coupant dans leur guerre des cartes :

« Nous allons commencer à faire à manger, venez nous donner un coup de main ! »

Sauvé par le gong, Izuku réussit à faire lâcher prise à Katsuki qui s'était agrippé à son t-shirt, et le petit groupe coupa court à la partie pour aller rejoindre le reste de la classe. Eraser Head et Present Mic se tenaient face à Denki et Hanta qui semblaient négocier quelque chose :

« Un barbecue ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît ! On peut l'utiliser ? »

Les deux professeurs s'échangèrent un regard, avant qu'Aizawa ne finisse par hausser les épaules :

« Bah, amusez vous tant que vous le pouvez, hein.

-Alors c'est oui ? »

Ça en avait tout l'air. Aizawa et Hizashi finirent par tourner les talons, supposant qu'ils n'avaient pas à trop s'inquiéter et que leurs élèves étaient quand même assez grands pour savoir gérer un barbecue. Eijiro, qui avait tendu l'oreille, vint se glisser entre ses deux camarades :

« Les mecs, je rêve ou vous avez réussit à négocier un _barbeuc_' ?

-Et comment !

-Vous êtes les meilleurs !

-Ouais, ça on le savait déjà. »

Le rouquin était aux anges. Pour lui qui raffolait de la viande grillée, c'était plus qu'un rêve éveillé. Il était soudain plus motivé que jamais :

« Allez, les gars ! On s'y met ! J'ai super faim, tout d'un coup ! Katsuki, viens me filer un coup de main avec le bois ! »

Kirishima quitta Kaminari et Sero pour venir passer son bras autour du cou du cendré, l'entraînant malgré les protestations de ce dernier vers le barbecue en pierre qui trônait au centre du point de rassemblement. Un tas de bois était déposé à côté. Le carmin se saisit d'une branche, et activa son alter, la brisant en deux d'un coup d'un seul. Momo était épatée :

« Dis donc, Kirishima, tu t'en sors drôlement bien !

-Tu peux compter sur moi ! Fit fièrement le rouge en se saisissant d'une deuxième bûchette qu'il brisa en morceaux avant de la tendre à son ami : tu peux allumer le feu, avec tes étincelles ?

-Mes _étincelles_ ? Gronda Katsuki en se saisissant du morceau de bois que lui tendait l'autre garçon.

-Pardon, tes incroyables explosions. Ça va, comme ça ?

-T'as pas intérêt à te foutre de moi, ou alors tu vas la sentir passer, celle-là, menaça le blond en se penchant pour mettre le bois dans le foyer avant de tendre ses deux mains pour se préparer à activer son alter.

-On ne ferait pas mieux de demander à Shoto de s'en charger ? Questionna la brune, avant que la bombe sur pattes n'explose :

-Double-face ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Parce que tu crois que j'en suis incapable ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Se défendit Yaoyorozu, mais Bakugo était déjà occupé à faire exploser de petites gerbes de lumière au creux de ses paumes. Rapidement, le bois sec se mit à crépiter, et le feu était allumé. Le jeune homme se redressa avant de fusiller ses deux camarades du regard : alors, on doute toujours de moi ?

-Jamais de la vie ! Fit Eijiro en riant. On fait un duo de choc !

-Ouais. »

Kirishima souriait de toutes ses dents, et le blond ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus lui aussi. À présent que le feu était allumé, la soirée pouvait commencer. Rapidement, l'odeur de la viande grillée s'éleva dans les airs, et Katsuki -qui avait caché ses talents de cuistot à l'assemblée- enfila à contre cœur un tablier, ou plutôt, se le fit enfiler de force par Denki, et se mit aux fourneaux pour s'occuper de la cuisson.

« Bas les pattes ! »

Eijiro recula, manquant de se prendre un coup de fourchette. Il afficha une moue déçue :

« Katsuki, allez, juste un petit morceau.

-Tu touches pas à ma viande, dégage.

-Mais allez !

-C'est pas cuit ! Tu peux pas attendre cinq minutes ?

-Non ! J'ai trop faim ! Comment tu veux que je me retienne alors que j'ai une montagne de viande en face de moi !

-T'es vraiment intenable. »

Après deux autres tentatives infructueuses, les carmin finit tout de même par réussir à voler une brochette pendant que Katsuki baissait sa garde, occupé à engueuler Izuku pour une raison plus ou moins floue. Finalement, le reste de la soirée se passa dans une bonne humeur ambiante, et alors qu'il mordait avec appétit dans sa troisième entrecôte, Kirishima se fit l'agréable réflexion que son meilleur ami semblait se détendre petit à petit. Il s'était déridé au fil de la journée, et contrairement à la soirée précédente où il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de tirer la tronche dans son coin, ce soir, il participait aux discussions et riait -ou hurlait, selon les points de vue- avec les autres. Eijiro se sentait soulagé. Il avait réussit à faire en sorte que Katsuki passe un bon moment lui aussi.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le calme était retombé et qu'une partie des élèves avait quitté le reste du groupe pour aller se coucher, Katsuki s'approcha d'Eijiro qui aidait Mina et Jiro à essuyer les dernières assiettes. Il lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule, et l'adolescent se retourna vers lui.

« Oui ?

-Viens, on va faire un tour.

-Ah ? Où ça ?

-Discute pas ! »

Kirishima reposa le torchon qu'il tenait entre les mains et salua ses deux camarades avant de rejoindre son ami qui s'était déjà éloigné. La rose se pencha vers l'autre jeune fille :

« Dis donc, c'est moi ou ces deux-là sont en train de _flirter_ ?

-Pffffft ! Kyoka manqua d'exploser de rire. Katsuki et Eijiro ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ?!

-Non mais, je suis sérieuse ! Je trouve leur comportement bizarre.

-C'est juste toi qui vois des _ships_ partout, rit la brune. La dernière fois, tu étais persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Izuku et Shoto…

-Et je le suis toujours ! »

Alors que les filles partaient dans des théories de couples farfelus, les deux garçons s'éloignaient discrètement du camp pour rejoindre la plage. Les poings enfoncés dans les poches, Katsuki fixait l'horizon alors qu'Eijiro avait croisé ses deux bras derrière sa tête. Il finit par briser le silence :

« Tu voulais me montrer un truc ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu me proposes d'aller faire un tour, c'est bizarre. Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me montrer ou un truc du genre ?

-J'ai pas le droit de vouloir simplement passer un peu de temps peinard loin de ces imbéciles ? »

Là, Eijiro stoppa net. Ses pensées fusèrent à toute allure alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer les paroles de son ami. Katsuki était en train de lui dire… Il était en train de lui dire qu'au lieu de préférer s'éloigner seul, il choisissait de passer du temps _juste avec lui _? Kirishima déglutit. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait plus que flatté. Un large sourire naquit sur son visage :

« Ah ! Ok, je vois !

-Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot, idiot ? Gronda le jeune homme.

-Hein ? Pour rien ! »

Kirishima enfonça à son tour ses poings au fond de ses poches en ricanant. C'était vrai qu'il se sentait un peu comme un imbécile, et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir chaud. Très chaud, même. Il remerciait intérieurement la nuit de lui prêter son obscurité pour masquer ses rougeurs.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent jusqu'à arriver au bord de l'eau. La lune qui se levait au dessus de la mer était presque pleine, et elle baignait la plage de ses rayons laiteux, projetant une lumière blanche autour d'elle qui découpait des ombres bleues, nettes, sur le sable. Seul le bruit des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la côte s'élevait dans la noirceur de la nuit, brisé de temps à autre par le chant d'un oiseau exotique. Ils restèrent un instant à contempler ce tableau sans échanger un seul mot, avant que la voix rauque du cendré ne s'élève :

« … T'as bien fait d'insister. »

Le rouquin cligna des yeux, se retournant vers son ami. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre :

« Tu parles du cinéma que j'ai du faire pour te traîner jusqu'ici ?

-Ouais. »

Nouveau silence, avant que Katsuki ne reparte, se tournant vers son partenaire avec un léger rictus :

« C'est cool. »

Eijiro resta interdit une, ou deux secondes. Son ami avait le buste tourné vers lui, le visage éclairé par la lumière blanche de l'astre de la nuit, et il lui souriait. Sa tête des mauvais jours était bien loin. Le jeune homme se flagella mentalement en sentant la chaleur qui l'avait pris tout à l'heure revenir comme un véritable ras de marée, et s'empressa de tourner la tête avant que le cendré ne remarque quoi que se soit. Il ricana de nouveau en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque :

« Haha, tant mieux, j'suis content si tu t'amuses. »

Lorsque les deux apprentis-héros retournèrent sur leurs pas pour rejoindre le campement, la lune était montée haut dans le ciel. Ils avaient passé presque deux heures à rester au bord de la plage, discutant de tout et de rien, assis sur le sable, le regard rivé sur les vagues qui venaient mourir à leurs pieds. En se glissant dans son duvet, Eijiro se dit qu'il venait sûrement de passer l'une des meilleurs soirées de sa vie, même si demain, le réveil serait sûrement difficile.

§§§

« Putain, espèce de triple con ! Je rêve ou t'as pris un coup de soleil ?! »

Il fallait croire que le calme dont Katsuki avait fait preuve la nuit dernière n'était qu'une petite, toute petite passade. Cet après-midi, après leur entraînement matinal et alors que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, remplaçant la lune d'hier soir, et que les élèves s'étaient retrouvés sur la plage comme la veille, le cendré venait de remarquer le dos anormalement rougit de son boulet d'ami. Eijiro releva la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi diable il se faisait hurler dessus de la sorte, et tenta (ce qui n'aboutit pas) de jeter un œil à ses épaules.

« Ah, tu crois ? Je vois rien pourtant.

-… Tu fais exprès d'être aussi débile, hein ? Rassure-moi.

-Hé, t'es pas sympa ! Râla le rouge en se levant de la serviette de plage sur laquelle il était confortablement assis. Mais ses mouvements brusques réveillèrent la douleur de sa peau brûlée. Aïe !

-Ah, tu vois ! Non mais je rêve, t'es pas croyable… »

Le cendré fit demi-tour pour aller chercher son sac à dos, abandonné sous un parasol. Il en sortit un flacon orange qu'il ramena au carmin.

« Viens ici. »

Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une proposition amicale mais Eijiro obéit.

« Ok…

-La crème solaire, c'est pour les chiens ? Grommela le jeune homme en forçant l'autre garçon à s'asseoir dos à lui, lui faisant couler une généreuse quantité du liquide blanc sur les épaules. Arrête de bouger !

-Je bouge pas ! Se défendit Eijiro, mais dès que son camarade eut posé ses mains sur lui pour lui étaler le produit, il se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens Aïe, aïeuh ! Mais fais doucement !

-La ferme ! J't'ai dit de pas bouger, putain ! »

Une session de torture intense pour Eijiro plus tard, et lorsqu'il eut enfin réussit à échapper à la poigne brutale et tout sauf délicate de son ami -mais au moins, il était protégé, maintenant- Denki, son téléphone à la main, se leva en demandant l'attention du groupe :

« Hé, les gars ! Apparemment, ils tirent un feu d'artifice depuis la plage, ce soir ! Il faut carrément aller voir ça !

-Un feu d'artifice, c'est vrai ? Ochaco avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Ça fait des plombes que j'en ai pas vu un, fit Sero, allongé sur sa serviette et qui n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait sur le nez.

-Pffff, c'est pour les gosses ça. Me dites pas que vous êtes assez cons pour vouloir y aller. »

Inutile de préciser qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Kirishima, qui s'était rapidement remis de ce traumatisant étalage de crème, se retourna vers la mauvaise tête du groupe :

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Les feux d'artifices c'est génial ! Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Moi, j'irais.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner. »

Eijiro esquissa un rictus. Parce qu'il croyait qu'il allait le laisser rater ça ? C'était mal le connaître.

Le soir venu, après avoir demandé l'autorisation à leurs professeurs de repousser un peu le couvre-feu pour pouvoir assister au lancement des fusées, une partie des élèves quittait le camp pour se rendre au bord de la plage. En tête, Denki, Izuku, Mina, Momo et Ochaco qui semblaient plus qu'excités à l'idée d'assister au spectacle. En bout de file, Tenya qui surveillait ses camarades, Tsuyu qui discutait avec Kyoka, Eijiro qui lambinait et… Katsuki, qui râlait, pour changer. Finalement, le rouquin avait réussit à le tirer jusqu'ici. Il se retourna d'ailleurs vers son camarade qui traînait des pieds :

« Dépêche-toi, Katsuki, ça va commencer !

-T'es pire qu'un gosse.

-Et toi, t'es pire que les petits vieux qui passent leur temps à faire la tronche. Profite de ta jeunesse, un peu !

-C'est toi qui va profiter de la dérouillée que je vais te mettre si tu continues à me chercher… »

Mais Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car il fut coupé par la détonation de la première fusée qui traversa le ciel dans un sifflement aigu avant d'exploser en un millier de paillettes dorées et rouges. Eijiro se retourna instantanément :

« Wouah ! Ça commence ! Viens, magne-toi ! »

Et sans réfléchir, il saisit Bakugo par le poignet pour le tirer avec lui, les deux adolescents se rapprochant du centre de tir, éclairé par les centaines d'éclats lumineux qui envahissaient la nuit. Kirishima s'arrêta enfin, le regard rivé vers les fusées tourbillonnantes et assourdissantes qui montaient dans le ciel. Il resta fasciné pendant de longues secondes face aux lumières vertes, bleues et oranges qui explosaient au dessus de leurs têtes, plissant légèrement les paupières lorsque les roquettes dorées étaient trop lumineuses, à tel point qu'elles projetaient sur leurs visages le même éclat qu'au lever du jour. Il resta la tête en l'air pendant toute la durée du spectacle, sans en perdre une miette, le regard brillant et un large sourire au visage.

Et durant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas lâché le poignet de Katsuki.

Lorsque le feu d'artifice se termina enfin, le jeune homme redescendit sur terre. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à son ami lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il le tenait toujours par le bras. Il le lâcha soudainement.

« Désolé. Dit-il rapidement, tournant la tête en sentant son cou chauffer. Satané coup de soleil.

-Ça va. » Fit Katsuki en se tournant à son tour avant de revenir sur ses pas pour retourner au camp.

Eijiro le regarda s'éloigner en se mordillant la joue. Mais à quoi il pensait, bon sang ! Et Katsuki qui ne l'avait même pas engueulé ! C'était… Franchement bizarre. Le jeune homme jeta un œil à sa main, celle dans laquelle il avait tenu le poignet de l'autre garçon. Il sentait encore la chaleur de sa peau dans sa paume. Il déglutit en réalisant que ce contact lui avait plu.

§§§

« Eijiro ! À droite ! À droite, bordel ! Fais gaffe !

-Quoi ? Att… »

Sept heures du matin. Le soleil était levé sur la plage d'Okinawa, et les élèves de la Seconde A étaient en plein entraînement. Le binôme Bakugo/Kirishima se battait contre le duo Fumikage/Mashirao, et les deux amis se faisaient laminer. Eijiro, perturbé par les évènements d'hier, était plus que troublé et était incapable de regarder Katsuki en face ni même de communiquer avec lui. Il faisait n'importe quoi, ses gestes étaient désordonnés, ses attaques n'aboutissaient pas, et Katsuki commençait à perdre son calme.

Aux cris de son coéquipier, il se retourna brusquement, mais il était trop tard. Dark Shadow fonçait à toute allure sur lui et lui rentra violemment dedans, l'écrasant contre la pierre de l'une des falaise qui bordait le coin de la plage où ils s'entraînaient. Katsuki baissa sa garde une seconde de trop en voyant son camarde se faire envoyer dans le décor et disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, et se fit assommer par Mashirao qui lui asséna un puissant coup de queue. Ils étaient hors jeu.

« Katsuki et Eijiro, _out_ ! Hurla Mic qui avait assisté à la scène.

-Bien joué ! » Fit Mashirao à son ami. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas peu fiers d'avoir vaincu leurs camarades.

Pendant ce temps-là, Katsuki se relevait du sol en étouffant une quinte de toux. Il se redressa en titubant, essuya d'un coup de main rageur sa tenue de héros salie par la poussière, et s'empressa d'aller voir où Eijiro avait été projeté, à plusieurs mètres de là. La fumée commençait à se dissiper, et un large trou apparu dans la pierre. Une silhouette semblait allongée au sol, inerte. Le cendré serra les dents.

« Eijiro ? Lève-toi ! »

Un silence, puis un geignement endolori. La fumée avait totalement disparu à présent, découvrant le jeune homme à moitié assommé affalé contre la paroi de pierre. Son coéquipier l'attrapa brusquement par le bras pour le remettre debout.

« Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? À quoi tu joues ? On s'est fait défoncer à cause de tes conneries ! T'as intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton pour être dans la lune comme ça ! »

Les cris de l'adolescent résonnèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la plage. Kirishima, encore sonné, ne put rien faire d'autre que de porter ses mains à sa tête. Bakugo baissa d'un ton en voyant que le choc semblait vraiment l'avoir atteint. Sa voix se fit un peu moins agressive :

« Est ce que ça va ?

-… Je crois. »

Lentement, les doigts du cendré libérèrent leur emprise sur le bras du carmin, et sa main se posa sur son épaule.

« Va te reposer. On en reparle après. »

Un peu plus tard. Assis sur un banc, une bouteille d'eau à ses côtés qu'il venait de vider entièrement, Eijiro reprenait ses esprits. Surpris par l'alter de Fumikage, il n'avait pas eu le temps de correctement activer le sien pour se protéger et le choc l'avait sonné. Il récupérait peu à peu mais sentait une sale douleur lui lancer à l'arrière du crâne. Alors qu'il se passait la main dessus, une silhouette s'approcha de lui. C'était Tokoyami.

« Kirishima. Est ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, j'espère que je n'y suis pas allé trop fort.

-Ah, non, ça va, t'inquiète. C'est ma faute, j'étais ailleurs. J'aurais du rester concentré… »

Le jeune homme à tête d'oiseau hocha la tête. Lorsque Katsuki apparut à son tour, il retourna auprès des autres élèves, les abandonnant sur un « _je vous laisse_ » qui voulait tout dire. Le cendré s'assit sur le banc aux côtés de son binôme, regardant leur camarade s'éloigner. Il finit par lancer :

« Alors ?

-… Alors quoi ? Eijiro était sur la défensive. Il savait qu'il avait déconné, et il savait pourquoi. Il avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à regarder son ami dans les yeux, et se contenta lui aussi de fixer l'horizon.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que t'es pas concentré pendant l'entraînement, putain ? T'as tout le reste de la journée pour bailler aux corneilles, merde.

-Je sais… J'suis désolé. J'arrivais pas à suivre.

-Ouais, ben ça, j'ai vu. À cause de quoi ? »

Sa question ne semblait pas être celle de quelqu'un qui se souciait vraiment du problème. Elle était agressive, et Eijiro cru comprendre que Katsuki devinait peut être la raison de son manquement. Toujours méfiant, il pesait ses mots :

« Je sais pas… Ça peut bien arriver, non ?

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con, Eijiro. »

Cette fois, Katsuki avait tourné le buste vers lui et le fixait sous son masque. La noirceur du tissu soulignait son regard vermeil et lui donnait un air mauvais qui fit froid dans le dos au carmin. Il s'empressa de détourner le regard.

« Regarde-moi. »

Kirishima déglutit, et se fit violence pour se remettre dans l'axe. Il avait les mots au bord des lèvres mais une barrière l'empêchait de prononcer la moindre parole. Ce fut Katsuki qui poursuivit :

« C'est à cause d'hier, hein ?

-Non, je…

-Ça va, arrête. T'agis bizarrement depuis, tu me regardes même pas dans les yeux quand je te cause et là tu fous l'entraînement en l'air. Je suis pas aveugle, andouille. »

Eijiro serra les dents. Il aurait bien voulu nier, mais ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Katsuki poursuivit :

« Tu réfléchis pas beaucoup, toi, hein ?

-… Comment ça ? Grogna le jeune homme, vexé.

-Tu t'es pas dit que si ça m'avait vraiment posé un problème, je te l'aurais fait savoir ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'essaie de te faire comprendre, espèce de _débile_, que ça sert à rien de te prendre la tête là dessus, parce qu'il y a pas de malaise. C'est bon. Tu te montes la tête tout seul avec des conneries. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, Katsuki se leva du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis pour s'éloigner et rejoindre le reste du groupe. Eijiro resta bouche bée un moment, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que son ami avait essayé de lui dire, n'osant pas imaginer que la traduction de ce charabia pouvait se résumer à « _t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai aimé ça_ ». C'était pas possible. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire un truc pareil. Katsuki était son pote ! Ils étaient deux _mecs_ ! Alors pourquoi une part de lui avait envie de croire que quelque chose était éventuellement possible ?

Il soupira bruyamment, posant ses avant bras sur ses cuisses, fixant le sol. Il était déjà perdu tout à l'heure, mais là, c'était encore pire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser, ni comment agir. _Y'a pas de malaise_… Facile à dire. Lui, il se sentait encore gêné. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car l'entraînement reprenait. Il quitta son banc pour rejoindre à son tour le reste du groupe. Il était peut être largué, mais au moins, sa douleur au crâne était passée.

§§§

Deux jours plus tard, les élèves de la Seconde A profitaient de leur dernière nuit à Okinawa. Le matin même, ils n'avaient pas coupé à l'entraînement, mais ce soir, leurs professeurs avaient eu la grâce de leur laisser quartier libre, histoire qu'ils s'amusent un peu et décompressent avant un retour à la réalité des moins agréables le lendemain. Réunis sur la plage à quelques pas du campement, les élèves avaient fait un feu de camp qui illuminait les alentours de sa chaude lueur orangée. Au dessus du brasier, des marshmallows piqués dans des baguettes de bois grillaient à la chaleur des flammes. Les discussions allaient bon train, entrecoupées et rires et de cris. Tout le monde semblait passer un agréable moment, et pour une rare fois dans leur jeunesse d'apprentis-héros, ils profitaient d'une soirée d'insouciance comme les autres adolescents de leur âge.

Eijiro était détendu. Son malaise avait disparu. Ces deux derniers jours, lui et Katsuki s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés, et en voyant son ami agir sans la moindre prise de tête, il avait eu moins de mal à décompresser. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé le soir du feu d'artifice, mais à présent, ce souvenir lui faisait chaud à la poitrine.

Alors qu'il riait avec ses camarades, Mina qui était aux commandes de la cuisson des brochettes s'écria soudain :

« Ah, on a plus de piques ! On a du oublier l'autre sachet au camping !

-C'est bon, je vais les chercher, fit le rouquin en se levant, serviable comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il époussetait le sable sur son short, Katsuki se leva à son tour.

-Je t'accompagne, ça serait con que tu te perdes.

-Oh ! Katsuki joue les chaperons, à ce que je vois ! Si c'est pas adorable, ça ! » Rit Denki avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête de la part du dit chaperon.

Eijiro ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à la scène, et lorsque le cendré eut finit de distribuer ses tartes, ils prirent tous les deux la direction du camp. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« C'est passé super vite, tu trouves pas ?

-Ouais.

-Je serais bien resté un peu plus. Bon, après, 'faut dire que les entraînements sont quand même hyper éreintants…

-Wouah, quel vocabulaire. Tu sais que tu m'impressionnes ? Ricana Katsuki en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Oh, ça va, hein. Ne te fous pas de moi ! » Râla Eijiro, mais il n'était vraiment pas fâché.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment tout le long du chemin, devenant de plus en plus tactiles au fil des mètres. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la lumière du camp, Katsuki, qui était rentré dans son jeu, fit mine de pousser Eijiro en avant. Ce dernier se rattrapa in extremis, à moitié hilare, et les deux adolescents partirent dans une bataille surjouée, riant de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils se donnaient des coups sans pour autant se faire mal.

Au bout d'un moment, Eijiro réussit à se saisir des deux poignets du cendré, le bloquant contre le mur des douches, plaquant Katsuki contre la paroi pour échapper à ses coups. Il avait du mal à parler tant il riait :

« Haha, arrête de me frapper, à la fin !

-Crève ! »

Mais Eijiro ne le lâcha pas et les rires des deux adolescents s'élevèrent dans la nuit. Ils finirent par se calmer, reprenant leur souffle avant de se regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il tenait toujours l'autre garçon contre le mur, mais Katsuki ne faisait même pas mine de chercher à se débattre. Il reprenait sa respiration, son regard rubis plongé dans le sien, une étrange chaleur montant entre leurs deux corps résolument proches. Eijiro le fixait lui aussi, et alors que son emprise se ressaierait sur ses poignets, il fit un pas de plus vers lui, suivit d'un deuxième. Ils n'étaient à présent plus séparés que de quelques centimètres. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Ils se regardèrent encore. Katsuki déglutit.

Puis lentement, Eijiro posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les premières secondes, ils restèrent immobiles, légèrement crispés, le cœur battant alors que leurs deux bustes se fondaient l'un contre l'autre. Petit à petit, Eijiro libéra les poignets de l'autre garçon, et Katsuki prit ses mains pour les poser sur sa propre taille, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Surpris, le carmin ouvrit les yeux, mais capitula et se laissa de nouveau emporter par le baiser qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Leurs lèvres se délièrent un court instant pour mieux se retrouver, ils sentaient le sang leur monter à la tête à mesure que les battements de leurs cœurs se faisaient plus lourds et désordonnés. Les secondes qui passaient leurs semblaient durer des heures tant le contact était à la fois agréable et excitant. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûr d'avoir conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais peu leur importait. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient se passer du goût des lèvres d'en face.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils finirent par se séparer dans un soupir, leurs corps toujours proches, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux sans vraiment oser prononcer quoi que ce soit, de peur de briser le moment, et aussi un peu de gêne, sûrement. Eijiro affichait un air rarement sérieux, fixant Katsuki les yeux brillants, et le blond avait le regard humide et les sourcils froncés, sentant ses joues et son dos chauffer encore et encore au point de presque le brûler. Le carmin finit par ouvrir la bouche, il allait parler, mais fut coupé par deux voix dans leurs dos. Il reconnut immédiatement Denki et Sero.

Dans un sursaut, il empoigna Katsuki par le bras pour le tirer derrière un mur, à l'incompréhension totale de ce dernier :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu… ?

-Chut ! »

Il lui plaqua la main contre la bouche sans lui demander son avis, et Bakugo, qui s'apprêtait à exploser, se raidit en entendant les bribes de voix à son tour. Les deux garçons se figèrent, priant intérieurement pour que leurs camarades n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de venir jeter un œil juste derrière le mur contre lequel ils se tenaient. Ils entendirent le bruit de l'eau. Ils utilisaient l'évier.

« … Non, j'te dis que quand tu joues à _Ō__kami_, le but c'est pas forcément de réussir la quête… Moi j'pense que c'est plus le fait de voyager qui fait le truc, tu vois ?

-Mais n'importe quoi, c'était la voix de Denki, c'est la baston le meilleur moment, tu me convaincras pas du contraire.

-Ouais, ben quand tu joueras à la version haute définition sur PS4, tu reviendras m'en parler… »

Les voix s'éloignaient. Eijiro et Katsuki attendirent quelques secondes sans bouger, préférant être sûrs que leurs camarades aient bien quitté les lieux. Puis soudain, alors que le silence était retombé, ils laissèrent retomber bruyamment la pression.

« Oh putain, c'est pas passé loin !

-J'préfère même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si ils nous avaient vus. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et leurs éclats de voix se turent. Eijiro se racla la gorge :

« Euh… Bon, pour le baiser… »

Mais Katsuki lui coupa la parole :

« T'as pas aimé ?

-Hein ? Si, si, bien sûr ! Mais j'ai pas réfléchi et je t'ai même pas demandé ton avis… Désolé… »

Son regard déviait vers le côté alors qu'il se grattait la joue, l'air embêté. Katsuki, lui, ne s'embarrassa pas de gêne et lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

« Aïe !

-Espèce de tête de con, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé faire si j'avais pas aimé ça ? C'est la deuxième fois, merde !

-Désolé…

-Arrête de t'excuser ! »

Une autre claque à l'arrière du crâne plus tard, Katsuki posa à son tour ses lèvres contre celles d'Eijiro. Le carmin finit par se détendre, répondant à l'invitation pendant que ses mains glissaient sur les bras musclés de l'autre garçon. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il souffla :

« Alors tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, encore peu sûr de lui.

-Pfff, espèce d'imbécile… Évidemment. »

§§§

Samedi matin, sept heures tapantes. Les élèves de Yuei venaient de terminer de boucler leurs affaires, avaient plié les tentes et laissé le camp tel qu'il était avant leur arrivée. Alors que certains étouffaient encore des bâillements mal contenus, d'autres avaient les yeux déjà bien grands ouverts, prêts à affronter le voyage du retour qui les attendait de pied ferme. Alors que le bus qui les menait à l'aéroport se garait sur le parking, Mina, qui faisait partie de ceux qui étaient bien réveillés, donna un coup de coude à son amie Jiro, encore endormie :

« Oh la vache, Kyoka, vise un peu ça !

-Quoi ?… Mina, crie pas, il est si tôt…

-Non mais là, c'est un code rouge !

-Un code quoi ?…

-Regarde ! C'est Katsuki et Eijiro, ils se tiennent la main ! »

Cette annonce eut pour effet de réveiller instantanément l'adolescente qui cligna des paupières avant de chercher les deux garçons des yeux. En effet, à quelques pas d'elles, leurs camarades avaient discrètement entrelacés leurs doigts.

« Mince, mais t'as raison, murmura-t-elle comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Je le savais, fit fièrement Mina. J'ai du flair, pour ça ! »

Un peu plus loin, les principaux intéressés étaient sur leur petit nuage. Alors que Katsuki affichait son habituelle mine renfrognée qui n'était là que pour mieux cacher sa bonne humeur, Eijiro lui, se disait intérieurement qu'il était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait jamais fait d'aussi bon choix dans sa vie que d'insister pour emmener Katsuki avec lui à Okinawa.

_Fin_

* * *

Hourra ! Une fois de plus, l'amour a vaincu ! Aaaah, si seulement ça pouvait arriver dans le canon aussi… Je donnerai cher pour voir ça… Kohei, entend ma prière…

Bref, vous êtes arrivés au bout ! Félicitations !

Petit mot pour ceux qui attendent la suite du_ Fils d'un Royaume _: Le chapitre neuf me donne du mal. Pas par rapport à ce qu'il contient, mais plutôt par rapport à la façon dont je pourrais bien le rédiger… J'avais déjà écrit une bonne partie mais j'étais loin d'être satisfaite, alors j'ai… Recommencé depuis le début. Et il s'avère que ça part bien mieux. J'ai écrit ce TS parce que j'aime bien travailler sur un univers se rapprochant du canon à côté de l'univers alternatif, et maintenant, je me sens plus d'attaque pour m'y remettre. Ça prendra peut-être encore un peu de temps, en plus je suis en vacances, un coup sur deux j'ai pas mon pc avec moi, du coup j'écris pas autant/aussi vite que je le voudrais. Mais promis, le prochain truc avec lequel je reviens, c'est ce fichu chap' neuf !

Enfin voilà, quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que cette connerie vous a plu, que vous ne me détestez pas trop (si oui, je rappelle que c'est pas plus d'un _(1)_ coup de pied par foyer, et pour les réclamations, voyez avec la dame de l'accueil), si jamais vous vous sentez d'humeur généreuse et que l'envie vous prend de laissez une review de taille variable pour me signaler votre intérêt/me faire des remarques/me poser des questions sur mon chien je vous y encourage chaleureusement, et même si vous êtes un lecteur discret je vous remercie quand même parce que vous me lisez !

Bref, d'ici là portez vous bien, profitez de l'été, ne faites pas comme Eijiro et moi, mettez de la crème solaire sinon vous allez peler après, et ça c'est pas kool :(

Allez, moi je file. À la prochaine !


End file.
